A simple mission
by wayofthepen
Summary: When Team 7 answers a call from it's allies and captures a missingnin passing through the fire country, trouble follows them home when a forbidden technique is unsealed that puts two people close to Naruto in mortal danger.
1. Chapter 1

The group trudged along, a merchant caravan of perhaps a hundred people traveling from the Cloud country to the Earth country. Ordinary humans, they were completely ignorant of the group that was watching them, even **with **one blonde-haired youth's constant groaning.

"I don't see him…"

"That's the idea, dobe."

"Teme…get over here and I'll-"

"Quiet, Naruto!"

"Ahhh! Why are you taking his side?"

"I found him."

The three startled at the sudden appearance of their sensei. He pointed to a dirty young man who was sitting in the back of a wagon, head leaning against a board, seemingly asleep.

"That's the missing-nin? He's kinda old…"

"Kakashi-sensei, I thought the missing-nin was a genin? He looks like he's in his twenties."

"Yes. Odd, isn't it?"

The four huddled together as Kakashi pulled a folded paper out that had the group's orders on them. It was straightforward: A genin had abandoned his village, murdering a jounin and stealing several scrolls with high-level techniques detailed within, heading west. Since the village's ninja were otherwise occupied at the time, the village's elders sent notice to their allies, asking them to be on the lookout for him.

"Age: Early twenties, short brown hair, hazel eyes, pale skin."

He pulled out a rough sketch of the Genin.

"Ha! His forehead is bigger than Sakura's!"

"**Naruto…**"

"He does look odd. Is he even from the cloud country? His features aren't from any countries' people I've seen."

"You're right, Sasuke. It lists his homeland as 'unknown.' Just that he's at genin level, and he answers to…Maikeru."

"Huh? What kind of name is that, Kaka-sensei?"

"Hmm…who knows? Regardless, we've found the target. At the caravan's next stop, we'll make our move."

"Uhh…when's that?"

"A few hours."

"Unnnggggg…"

* * *

Several hours and much groaning later, the caravan had parked by a river for the night, and the site bustled with activity as tents were set up and meals cooked. The team waited patiently until the young man was sent to find some water, keeping him just in sight. 

"The information provided says that he is highly skilled with chakra techniques, but his taijutsu is lacking somewhat."

"And?"

"And what? You're all ninja. Think up a plan."

"Err…"

"Sakura, would you care to take charge?"

"Me? …Alright!"

_This is my chance! _Inner Sakura was pumped, to say the least. This was her big chance to impress Sasuke!

"Ok…Naruto, you go in first and get his attention. Then I'll ambush him once I've seen how he fights, and Sasuke-kun…you stay back in case anything unexpected happens."

Everyone acknowledged her with a quick nod.

_Yeah! I can finally show Sasuke what I'm made of! Even Kakashi likes my plan! And maybe Naruto will get some sense knocked into him, kukuku…_

Kakashi sweatdropped mentally at the bloodthirsty gleam that suddenly appeared in Sakura's eyes as Naruto and Sasuke took their positions. He wrote it off as her desire to impress Sasuke as the team surrounded the lone ninja. After thirty seconds had passed, more than enough time to prepare, Naruto leapt out of the trees, the target dropping the bucket he was carrying and whirling at the sound behind him.

"Surrender and I'll go easy on you!"

The sound of thirty Narutos talking at once was certainly impressive. The nin stopped and stared, his guard completely down for several seconds. Kakashi noted this with a mote of interest. The target was supposed to have killed a jounin and stolen several valuable techniques out from a hidden village. But from the way he moved…the nin regained his composure and assumed a fighting stance, again, far too simple, much too slowly for any self-respecting academy to let graduate. Not noticing or not caring, Naruto and his clones dashed forward. Surprisingly, the nin ran straight for the group as well. The first clone came close enough to raise his fist, and the nin exploded.

"Whoa!"

Naruto, at the back of the group, was tossed back but unharmed. Kakashi easily followed the nin back past the river, and judging by the steam in the air, he had switched himself with a water clone. He was now hiding behind a tree, leaving his shredded disguise behind.

"Slapping explosive tags on his clothes and trusting the replacement technique to save him…"

Kakashi shook his head with a tiny grin behind his mask, looking around. Sakura was still in position, Sasuke was tensed and inching forward, and Naruto was lying in a dazed, singed pile on the ground. The nin hadn't moved, waiting and listening for the next attack.

A moment later, Naruto stood on wobbly legs and dusted himself off. Kakashi saw the nin turn and climb up the tree, peering between the branches and looking around. Across from him, Kakashi could see that Sasuke knew where the nin was, though Sakura didn't seem to know his exact location. Naruto created a dozen more shadow clones, sending them into the trees to search. As the clones moved around, the nin seemed perfectly content to stay where he was, even though he had a clear shot at the real Naruto, another oddity. A slight shift from Sakura told him she knew where the enemy was, and she pulled out an explosive tag of her own, attaching it to a kunai.

"Very good, Sakura."

Even if Sakura hadn't known where he was, the clones' search had shown her where he _wasn't_, and now she had a clear shot at him. She took it, leaping from her hiding spot and throwing her kunai. It embedded itself in a branch next to the nin's head, and he jumped clear as it detonated, right into one of Naruto's shadow clones. It vanished as he turned and kicked it, but revealed his position in the process. Naruto and the rest of the clones converged on him. Shurikens dispelled most of them, but he was now in close combat.

Kakashi watched the fight carefully. Naruto and Sakura were occupying the nin's attention while Sasuke moved closer. The fight carried them onto a river, or rather, Kakashi noted, the nin had lead them onto the river. As he watched, hand seals were formed.

"Suiton! Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

A wall of water slammed over the two teammates, tossing them onto the shore and leaving them coughing and bruised. The nin paused and took in their condition before leaping away. He was interrupted in mid-air by a kick from Sasuke, knocking him back down and under water. He quickly rose onto the surface and stared Sasuke down, allowing a good look at him.

His clothes were all black and quite loose, but strapped down tightly in places so as not to hamper movement. Besides that, he carried the usual assortment of holsters and pouches for his tools, and most importantly, a scroll case strapped to his back caught Kakashi's eye. That was the real target of this mission. As he watched, Sasuke struck first and easily held the upper hand, scoring several heavy hits and forcing the nin back. Rushing forward a second time, Sasuke suddenly stumbled, and received a kick to the face that flattened his nose and sent blood flying. He seemed to be stuck in place, and Kakashi saw what was wrong. Two hands made of water were holding his ankles tightly. The nin got some distance between them, casually pulled out some shuriken, and threw them.

Sasuke brought his arms up, but the shuriken were intercepted. Looking to the side, he saw Sakura grinning like an idiot.

_I protected Sasuke-kun! WHEEEEEEE!_

The nin made more hand seals, turning to face her.

"Suiton! Teppodama!"

A ball of water flew at Sakura and Naruto, and the two dodged easily.

"Burst!"

The water bullet exploded, sending smaller pieces everywhere like shrapnel. Sakura was hit on one leg, sending her tumbling. Naruto was hit on his side, and he dropped, clutching his side.

"Katon! Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

The nin turned just in time to catch the full brunt of the jutsu. He jumped out of the flames covered in burns, quickly diving into the water. Sasuke could move again, and quickly jumped away from the river.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?"

Sasuke gingerly touched his nose, wincing as he did.

"I'm fine. Where is he?"

"Right here. He tried to swim away."

The three genin turned to find Kakashi holding the unconscious nin over one shoulder and the scroll case with his other hand. He dropped the ninja to the ground, taking away any weapons or tools he could find and binding his limbs with wire.

"Everyone, good work. Sasuke, that should be looked at. Naruto, Sakura, set up camp here and we'll head back in the morning."

* * *

With the nin tied securely and his wounds bound, the team sat down to eat, Naruto finishing quickly and heading over to the still unconscious missing-nin. 

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"What? Don't you want a closer look at him?"

Sakura huffed but followed him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried to ignore his itching nose under the bandage on his face, but wandered over with an expression of disinterest on his face.

"Hey, what village is this?"

Naruto held up the nin's forehead protector. It had a single wavy line between two straight lines that bend towards each other at the top. Kakashi answered for him after he took a look at it.

"That's the village hidden in the cliffs."

"Where's that?"

"It's a small village on the border of the Cloud country, allied with the Hidden Lightning. It sits on the mouth of a large river that flows between two steep cliffs and reaches deep into the Cloud country. It's also a trade center. Even though it's a small village, it sees a lot of travelers. It's odd, though…"

"What is?"

"You were right before, Sasuke."

Drugged to keep him asleep, the nin didn't respond as Kakashi reached down and lifted his face up to see him clearly.

"He's not from any country I've visited. The skin is too pale, the bone structure too angular."

"He almost looks like he's from the Earth country."

"No, the skin tone is wrong."

"So where is he from?"

"Hmm…I don't know."

"What? But you've been everywhere, right?"

Kakashi simply shrugged and walked back to his bedroll, leaving a frustrated Naruto behind. Bored, Sakura walked away as well, followed by Sasuke. After a final look at the unconscious nin, Naruto headed back to the others.

"So what's in the scrolls?"

"Supposedly high-level, secret techniques that he stole."

"Yeah, that first water jutsu **hurt.** And that other one…"

"A water bullet. But having it explode like that is something I haven't seen before. Anyways, once we're back in Konoha, we'll send the hidden cliff a message telling them we've completed the mission, and wait for them to send someone to collect him. Sakura, would you take first watch?"

As goodnights were said and eyes closed, Kakashi mulled over the events of the mission in his mind. He had been sent on more than one strange mission in his life, and he had developed a sense for this sort of thing. A genin whose skill was far behind his age, but who had somehow managed to kill a jounin. A face that didn't fit the country he was trained in, and hidden villages **never **trained foreigners. He used an A-rank technique with ease, and had unique variants of more common ones. Something didn't add up, and in the ninja world, that was never a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi had the last watch, waiting for the sunrise while his students snored softly. He felt a slight shift in chakra, and turned to the missing-nin. He was still tied securely, though he could see him moving, but not with the random motions of sleep.

_Odd…that drug should have kept him unconscious at least a full twenty-four hours…_

Leaving a kawarimi behind, he moved close enough to see the ninja was almost out of his bonds. The nin looked up, taking note of the replacement left behind that was facing away from him, the three sleeping genin, and the scroll case poking out from Kakashi's backpack. Kakashi heard the nin's pulse quicken when he focused on that, and he doubled his efforts to undo the wire binding him, slicing his skin open in the process. A hissing sound reached his ears, and Kakashi watched as wisps of smoke rose from the cuts. The nin's blood was burning through the wire and his own clothes. In a moment, he was free, standing quietly and focusing on the stolen scrolls.

"You're just full of interesting tricks, aren't you?"

The nin jumped in fright, turning to look up at the man above him, attached to the tree trunk.

"Well…crap."

The two stared at each other a moment before Kakashi casually dropped to the ground.

"So…drugs don't work, and neither does binding you with wire…guess I'll just have to hit you a little harder this time."

"Wait! Please…you've been asked to capture me for the hidden cliff, right?"

Kakashi nodded silently after a moment. The nin had an accent he couldn't identify, and it was a little difficult to follow along.

"Look…I don't know what they've told you, but I **cannot **go back there. The scrolls and I…we have to disappear."

"And why is that? Just what's in these that you're so afraid of?"

"There are…forbidden techniques, and there are **forbidden **techniques. Those scrolls must **not **be unsealed. If they are…"

From what he could tell, that was a prospect the nin was honestly afraid of. Still, a mission was a mission. Nagging feelings could be sorted out back in the safety of Konoha's walls. Kakashi walked calmly back to the scrolls and held them up, running a finger along the cap of one of the cases. It was carefully inscribed with lines upon lines of small characters. A peek with his sharingan showed a massive amount of chakra flowing through them, a seal of no small power and complexity. He imagined that he could probably break the seal, but even if the cases weren't trapped in some way, the level of technique needed to do so would probably destroy the scrolls inside.

"Regardless, you and the scrolls are coming to Konoha."

"I won't!"

"You will. Conscious or-"

Kakashi turned at a massive surge of chakra, bringing an arm up to block a kick that made his whole body shake. He caught a punch and threw the nin away from him, who simply rebounded off a tree and flew back at him, much, much faster than before.

_Faster…and stronger…how?_

Looking at him with the sharingan, Kakashi saw his opponent's chakra activity had grown greatly. Still, his technique hadn't changed, and the speed and strength was still on a level he could deal with, staying two moves ahead and leading the nin on a chase through the forest.

"Katon! Hosenka no jutsu!"

One fireball. Two. Three. Kakashi dodged each easily. Four, five, six. Kakashi leaped and twisted to avoid the last three, looking back down at a massive rumbling sound.

"Doton!"

The earth beneath him exploded upwards, and he was showered with dirt and rocks. He kicked out and scored a hit when the nin leaped through the spray of debris, trying to use it to cover his attack. Maikeru dropped, hitting the ground hard, and Kakashi heard bones break. Settling on a tree branch, he watched the man stood, passed a hand over his ribs, then leaped up and resumed the attack.

_Water, fire, earth, and even medical techniques…his training must have focused almost exclusively on ninjutsu, but at the rate he's going…_

Through the sharingan, he could see the nin's chakra, once burning brightly, now flickering and fading.

"Ninpou! Green shuriken!"

Maikeru snatched a handful of leaves as he leapt, and Kakashi ducked as they flew over his head and sliced through the tree behind him. Just as Maikeru brought his hands together once more, Kakashi sped forward and buried his fist deep in his gut, the nin's body wrapping completely around the arm from the force of the impact. Kakashi grabbed him by the hair and yanked his face up, forcing a genjutsu into the man with the sharingan's help. He swayed, but it took several moments before he finally fell unconscious. Kakashi sighed and tossed him over his shoulder, heading back to camp.

_In all, that took less than three minutes. But it shouldn't have happened at all…and that technique he used to gain that sudden burst of strength… _

"Wait…"

He flipped the ninja over, checking his wrists. The cuts he had gavin himself earlier weren't bleeding in the slightest. They had scabbed over, and when Kakashi rubbed one off, the blood congealed instantly, closing the wound.

_Blood…something about blood…a technique I've seen before…_

The memory refused to come to him, though, and Kakashi arrived back in camp to find his team still fast asleep. He sighed loudly, shaking his head and sitting back where he had left the replacement to watch the sunrise.

* * *

"WHAT?" 

"Remind me to assign some extra training for all three of you."

"But…but…we were tired from the last battle!"

"That's no excuse. A ninja must be ready for anything, at any time."

Naruto was slumped in defeat, Sakura was groaning and Sasuke looked even more surly than usual, all three staring at the still-unconscious nin who was tied up at Kakashi's feet. They had awoken with the sunrise to find several felled trees and small craters just outside of camp.

"Did he really do all this?"

"Yes. But he won't be moving around anytime soon."

Through the sharingan, he could see Maikeru's chakra levels were almost completely depleted, and recovering at a very slow rate. Whatever technique he used was definitely in the do-or-die category, something only for emergencies.

"Now, who wants to carry him?"

* * *

It was decided that a group of Naruto's shadow clones would carry him, and the group trudged along, Maikeru's arms and legs tied to a pole roast pig style. 

"Hey…"

Naruto fell back to the captive nin and gave him a poke in the ribs.

"What?"

"Where are you from?"

Sakura, Sasuke and even Kakashi tilted their ears towards the conversation.

"I…don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know. I remember washing up on shore not far from the hidden cliff village about three years back. But before that, there's nothing."

"Oh…'cause everyone was wondering where you're from."

"Yeah, me too. Tried a few medical ninjutsu to get my memory back, but none of them worked."

"Hmm…"

"And that ugly accent?"

The nin turned his head to see Sasuke staring down at him.

"Should of heard me in the beginning when I could barely speak the language, I…huh? What's that smell?"

The nin tilted his head towards Sasuke, sniffing the air.

"What? I don't smell anything."

"Exactly."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes while Naruto started to snicker. He turned to glare at the blonde-haired boy, but overdid it and made a small grunt of pain, reaching up to carefully rub the sides of his nose. Naruto started to laugh out loud at his discomfort, grinning and scratching his nose.

"Don't get an inch, Sasuke-teme, you'll go insane!"

* * *

Several hours later, the group finally walked through the great gates of Konoha. Maikeru was handed over to a group of ANBU to be escorted to a cell, but not before pleading with Kakashi to allow him a chance to speak with the Hokage. 

"What would you have to say to the Hokage?"

"Konoha…has two clans with powerful bloodline limits. The Uchiha and the Hyuuga. If those scrolls are unsealed, they will be among the first to die. If **that **gets his attention, tell your Hokage I will explain the rest, but **only **to him."

His tone was deadly serious, his face grave. Kakashi's visible eye narrowed at the emotions that were rolling off of him. Still, he sent him and the ANBU on their way, turning back to his group. Sasuke had heard the nin's words and was mulling them over in his head.

"Alright, the mission is complete."

"Umm…Kaka-sensei…about what he said…"

Kakashi silently held up the two scroll cases, tracing the seals with his thumb.

"Don't worry about that. Now, I expect you three to get plenty of rest tonight. Because tomorrow…"

The three genin groaned in unison while Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, heading for the Hokage's office.

_Tomorrow…there's going to be trouble. I know it._

_

* * *

_Maikeru is a Self-insert/OC, and I hoped I've used something better than the magic book/drop-out-of-the-sky methods in order to get myself to Naruto's world.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mission complete."

"Good. Have the hidden cliff notified that-"

"Actually…"

"What is it?"

Kakashi handed the scroll cases to the Hokage, leaning back as he examined them.

"Just some unusual things about this missing-nin…and he wanted a chance to speak to you."

"About what?"

"Well, for one thing, he seems to think unsealing these scrolls would pose a serious danger to the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clans. He said he'd explain it, but only to you."

"Do you thing there's any truth to what he said?"

"Well…he seemed terrified at the prospect of the scrolls being unsealed, and there's something nagging me about a technique he used…something I can't quite remember."

"What was the technique?"

"He used his blood to burn through the wire I bound him with, and when he was injured, the blood congealed instantly, even though he was unconscious."

"Blood? Blood…where have I…it couldn't be…"

"Do you know it from somewhere?"

"Yes, from many years ago, when Tsunade was still my student."

The Hokage stood and motioned for the guards to follow him.

"Take me to him."

* * *

Outside Konoha, the guards stood as a group of men approached. One, apparently the leader, kept walking and looked almost insulted when the guards stood in his way. He shoved a seal into the nearest guard's face, not even looking at him as he examined it, then snatching it back when he was done, the whole group then marching past like they were escorting the emperor himself.

* * *

The squeal of rusty hinges announced a visitor, several footsteps approaching a cell whose occupant was both chained and behind chakra-disrupting seals. 

"You are Maikeru?"

The man inside the cell took one look at the speaker before bowing as deeply as his bonds allowed.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I am Maikeru, student of Chishio-sama."

"Ahh! How is the old man? I haven't seen him since Tsunade trained with him, almost…thirty years ago?"

"He is dead. Murdered."

"I…How did this happen? And who? Why?"

"I know the who, but I cannot prove it. As for why…he was killed for something he accidentally discovered during the course of his research."

"His…when I first met him, he was studying advanced bloodlines."

"True, and he had continued the research over the course of his life. But first, the guards."

"They are my personal guard, absolutely trustworthy. Speak freely."

"Very well. As you know, families who possess bloodline limits **never **mix their blood. The results of such unions, if they survive long enough to be born, are invariably…unpleasant."

"Yes, I once heard a rumor about the product of a tryst between an Uchiha and a Hyuuga. I never knew if it was true, but I know they are absolutely forbidden to mingle."

"Yes. There is a quality in a bloodline limit makes one impossible to mix with another. During my master's research, he found a way around this."

"I see. But while such a thing might be worth murdering someone in the world of the shinobi, I don't understand why it would be a threat to an entire clan."

"It is because of the manner in which it is done. The clan to which my master was a descendant were medical specialists. Over time, they pushed the limits of their abilities to alter themselves more and more after each generation, and that scroll details a finished process in which the chemical properties of a shinobi's blood can be consciously controlled, to become acidic, poisonous to varying degrees, to provide accelerated healing, greater metabolic efficiency, and several other minor benefits."

"They were able to birth a new advanced bloodline?"

"Yes. Artificial created and not terribly powerful, but an advanced bloodline all the same. The problem, however, is that during experimentation, my master discovered the body of someone who has undergone this procedure does not reject the cells of another, rather, they will…absorb them."

"Absorb? What do you mean?"

"Normally, for example, in an organ transplant, the recipient's body may reject the tissue for any number of factors. With the bloodline I have been given, this will never happen, even if the tissue is from someone with a bloodline limit. If I were to, say, yank out my eyes and replace them with an Uchiha's, they would become a fully-integrated part of me, and I would have full control of them, and I would not have to keep them covered when not in use, unlike what I've noticed with your famed copy ninja."

"I see. Normally, it would take years of research to understand a bloodline limit, if at all. And even then, the result would be techniques that are only pale imitations of the real thing. I see why you want to keep these scrolls sealed. If the knowledge spread, clans who possessed advanced bloodlines would be under constant danger, their members hunted like animals."

"Yes. Please, I beg you. Allow me to disappear. I am the only one who can unseal the scrolls. This knowledge must **not **enter this world."

While the Hokage paused in thought, an ANBU approached and whispered something to him that made his expression darken.

"A contingent of ninja from the hidden cliff has just arrived, and they are asking for you to be turned over. Somehow, they learned of your capture."

"I'm sorry. I've made things difficult for you."

"The only way to avoid turning you over to them without serious repercussions would be to find the true murderer. Tell me, whom do you suspect?"

"Kyosuke Date, the son of a nobleman who used his vast influence to allow that arrogant brat to receive shinobi training in the hidden cliff. Even that wasn't enough for him, and he demanded to be trained by Chishio-sama, who had no heir. He became furious when I was accepted instead of him. In the beginning, I was a placeholder, little more than a way for him to evade those who desired his clan's secrets, but I, who had no past and no connection to the games of power and influence surrounding him, eventually became the only one he could trust, and his true apprentice. I have no doubt Kyosuke Date is the one who murdered Chishio-sama, with help from the shinobi that his father keeps fat and wealthy as his personal guards and enforcers."

The Hokage stood silently as the nin spoke, listening carefully and considering what was said.

"I will question the group that has arrived and listen to their story, and attempt to discern what the truth is in this matter."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I know that is the most I can ask of you."

The Hokage and his escort turned and left, rusty hinges announcing his departure and the return of the long, uncomfortable silence.

* * *

"Ah, welcome, I'm sorry for the delay, but there was a matter requiring my attention." 

"Of course, Hokage-sama, such are the demands made to those in our positions."

_Our positions?_

Only a few moments after the man had entered his office, and the Hokage disliked him already. He was dressed more for a formal event then shinobi work, fine silks and costly buttons made of precious metal, his clothes worth enough to buy a small village.

"The mission to capture the missing-nin was completed just a few hours ago, I-"

"Yes, fortune seems to have smiled on us, hasn't it? I went out in search of this vile man as soon as my injuries allowed."

"Injuries?"

He hadn't noticed the slightest scratch or speck of dirt on the man, and he certainly didn't move like someone who had been recently hurt.

"Oh yes! I had been sent to retrieve an important package from Chishio-san, and when I arrived, I found him dead, his student tearing through his belongings like a common thief! I boldly called for his surrender, but he refused my generous offer and attacked me with great ferocity! I was about to make him pay for his horrible deed when he brought the entire house down around us! I was barely able to escape, and would have pursued him, but my injuries forced me to seek medical attention. Once healed, I set out immediately to bring justice upon him. Though I was not the one to capture him, I am sure as long as that man suffers for his despicable deed, Chishio-san's soul will be able to sleep peacefully."

_Merciful Kami, I've seen Kabuki performances with less poses._

"Of course. I look forward to executing him personally."

"WHAT? Oh, no, that's…he would be brought back to the hidden cliff and punished there...I could not ask you to sully your hands in such a…sully-full…way…"

"It is no trouble."

The man shrunk back as the Hokage leaned forward, allowing bloodthirst to seep outwards across the room.

"That…man…killed someone who was a good friend to both myself and all of Konoha! Chishio-sama's killer will die by my hands for this affront!"

"Of…of course! It is…the least we can do, for your assistance in this matter! Yes! I, I look forward to it!"

He bowed deeply, then a second time, before backing towards the door.

"Ahh, Hokage…sama?"

"Yes?"

"I almost forgot…were you also able to recover the scrolls he stole? They possess…secrets of our village…very important to be sure they safe, you understand."

"Yes, I have them secured nearby. I will have them sent to you straightaway."

"Ahh, thank you, thank you."

The man bowed again before hurriedly leaving the room, and the Hokage leaned back in his chair and reached for his pipe.

_A fop like that…could never have killed Chishio-sama, and I doubt he could stand against Maikeru from Kakashi's description of the battle. Maikeru did say that he was the only one who could unseal the scrolls, and the idea of his sudden death disturbed that man greatly._

The Hokage exhaled slowly, watching the smoke drift lazily through the air.

_This lends itself to Maikeru's explanation of events…but nothing can be taken at face value in this life of ours. I'll need to have something more substantial before I make any kind of decision…Young ninja always think in terms of ninjutsu and taijutsu…but **this **kind of situation, where the truth is obscured, with only your own prejudices to guide you…this is the true domain of a shinobi._


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the Hokage was no closer to a solution for the riddle before him. It didn't take a ninja to hear Date cursing and yelling last night, trying to force the sealed cases open. Maikeru seemed to be telling the truth, and now, a new wrinkle had appeared in the form of another group from the Hidden Cliffs, now standing in front of him, led by a man who was proclaiming Maikeru's innocence from the moment he stepped into the room.

"I am Murashi Tsutokiri. I was the man who first discovered Maikeru, washed up upon our shores. I brought him to Chishio-sama for treatment, and later advised him to take Maikeru as his apprentice. I have known them both for years, and I am absolutely certain Maikeru had nothing to do with Chishio-sama's murder. There is no way that-"

He broke off at a wave from the Hokage.

"Yes. I am already quite certain regarding Maikeru's innocence."

"Then…why have you not released him?"

"To simply allow a wanted criminal to walk free because I _believe _him to be innocent? The answer should be obvious. However…perhaps with your help…"

The Hokage motioned to the chair opposite his. This man was just what he needed…

* * *

"Oi! Hinata!" 

"N-N-Naruto…kun?"

Naruto had called out to her, and now he was coming this way!

_Stand up straight! Check your hair, hair ok? Jacket wrinkled? AHHH fix it fix it fix it Smile! Say hello! SAY IT!_

"H-H-Hello, Naruto-kun."

"Hey, Hinata. Umm…"

"W-What's wrong?"

"It's just…on my last mission, we captured a missing-nin, and…he was saying some weird things about the Hyuuga, so…ah, it's probably nothing. Just…be careful, ok?"

"O…Ok!"

He waved as he headed off to rejoin his team, and Hinata meekly waved back as he went.

_Naruto-kun is…worried about me? He's worried about me! He actually…hey, wait a second…_

"Naruto, do you really think Hinata's in some kind of danger?"

"Well…"

"Just forget about what that missing-nin said. It's not important."

"Hey, it could be! You'd better be careful too, Sasuke-_chan, '_cause Sakura-chan might not be there to protect you next time!"

A glare and an incomprehensible grumble was his only reply.

* * *

The Hokage stood looking over the execution grounds being constructed, and Kakashi appeared next to him, looking on without a hint of emotion. 

"Hokage-sama, isn't this plan of yours something of a gamble?"

"Yes. But it's the only way to be sure. I'm come to learn that Kyosuke's testimony is the only thing that implies Maikeru in Chishio-sama's murder. All we need do is cast doubt on that. A single misspoken word will suffice. Is everything in place?"

"Yes."

"Good. While Maikeru is being escorted to the execution grounds, Tsutokiri-san and his men will 'liberate' him. Once that happens, contact Kyosuke and ask for his assistance in tracking them down. When the two meet, we will quietly observe and learn the truth of the situation."

"And is nothing is gained from this? What then?"

'Then…I shall personally question Maikeru and determine his guilt or innocence, regardless of the methods I am required to use."

* * *

After two days in the dark, the prisoner blinked away tears as he was pulled into the bright sunlight. A chuunin stood to either side, holding the chains that bound him. At the end of the long walk, a block of wood, scored and stained, awaited his neck. 

Then it began.

First, flashbangs, to 'stun' the chuunin escorting him. They were quickly knocked unconscious, and Maikeru nearly jumped with joy and the chains dropped away. More flash and smoke bombs detonated around them, and through the cover they provided, they made their escape.

* * *

"WHAT?" 

"I said, a second group from the Hidden Cliff has betrayed you. They have freed Maikeru and are fleeing as we speak."

Kakashi put on a display of fake emotions for the overdressed man in front of him, even though he knew it probably wasn't necessary.

"Then…then…catch him!"

"Unfortunately, most of our senior ninja are not in the village right now. We have organized the genin to assist, and we need your group to help us as well."

"Letting him escape like that, of all the-"

Kakashi made a point of looking apologetic as the man pushed past him. The chuunin behind him would point the group in the 'most likely direction' and luck would take care of the rest.

* * *

"So this is all part of the Hokage's plan, Murashi-sempai?" 

"Yes. Date will be directed to us. You will confront him, and get him to admit the truth. Konoha ninja will be watching, and the moment that pompous fool slips up, we will capture him."

"Damn…I had heard the Hokage and Chishio-sama once knew each other, but to go this far…"

"Considering what is at stake…this is nothing."

The pair, plus four Cliff nin alongside, settled amongst the trees. They didn't have to wait long.

"Traitors! Surrender in the name of the Hidden Cliff!"

"You're calling me a traitor?"

Maikeru dropped to the ground and was quickly surrounded, Date strutting out in front and pointing dramatically.

"You are a traitor and a murderer! Why Chishio-sama accepted an outsider like you as his apprentice is beyond rational thought!"

"He accepted me because I was the only one who cared more about protecting my adopted home than advancing my political career!"

"Enough! I shall finish what I began and drag you back in chains to face your judgment!"

"What you started? Just out of curiosity, what were you and your men doing in Chishio-sama's house that night?"

"I…we witnessed a disturbance, and went to investigate, only to find you had betrayed and murdered your master! All for the sake of these scrolls!"

He reached to his belt and pulled the scroll cases out, thrusting them forward dramatically.

"But you will **never-"**

The scrolls vanished, along with half the outstretched arm. For a moment, time slowed to a crawl, dragged down by pure shock, before speeding up again as Tsutokiri's men dropped from the trees and attacked Date's escort. The spray of blood from Date's severed arm hit the ground next to Maikeru, and he jumped away from pure reflex. His body shuddered to a halt, and looking down, found a foot of gleaming steel protruding from his chest. The blade was released, and he fell to the ground, Tsutokiri walking into view, pulling the scroll case from the grip of Date's severed arm and tossing it away.

"Tsu..to…but…you and Ch-Chishio…"

"Yes, yes…old friends, known each other for years. Years! That's how long it took to get close to that paranoid old man. But it was well worth it, considering what is _at stake…_but the Hokage, at least, was quite accommodating, helping me finish what that fool Date had accidentally interrupted, though in the end, it's actually turned out to my advantage."

Tsukokiri knelt down, daubing his fingers in Maikeru's blood and smearing it over the kanji on the sealed cases. After a long string of hand seals, the cases fell apart and he spread the scrolls out before him, examining each one carefully before tucking them into his vest.

"Alright. There's two things left for us to acquire. The Hyuuga girl and the last Uchiha. Shame their techniques both use their eyes…and with both such impressive techniques, it's going to be so difficult choosing between them…"


	5. Chapter 5

Whoa. Took long enough to update, sorry. Compared to the beginning, the story feels like it's gotten dull, this chap in particular. I don't seem to have much talent for fight scenes right now. please comment on the feel of this chapter, okay?

And have you seen the newest Naruto episode? They're totally ripping me off.

* * *

"W…Where?"

_Sand in my mouth. A sun overheard and the sound of the ocean. I tried to move, but it felt like every bone in my body had been broken._

A cough sent a spray of blood into the air. Maikeru lay gasping for breath, his body emaciated, every spare ounce of fat and more cannibalized for energy.

_A figure looming over me. Words I didn't understand. Being carried away, others over me talking to each other, arguing. _

He flipped over, the wound in his chest closed but still wracked with pain.

_Learning the language, struggling to remember my past. Being accepted as Chishio-sama's apprentice. Finally understanding what I felt inside of me, channeling it, shaping it, performing my first jutsu._

The man crawled across the ground towards a corpse, steam rising from its still-hot blood towards the sky.

_Being at peace. I didn't remember the past, but I didn't care. I had a home. I had a family. I had ninjutsu! I stood on the cliffs that overlooked my new home and raised my arms towards the night sky, opening my mouth and letting out a howl of pure, unadulterated happiness. _

Maikeru paused over the body, one of Date's guards. This was one jutsu he'd sworn never to perform. Its use was unthinkable, despite it's undeniable practicality. But that was then, and this was **now. **His home was gone, his family was gone, and his master's work would cause untold pain and suffering in Murashi's hands. He yanked the head back to expose the neck, gathering what chakra he had into his mouth, his teeth growing longer, sharper. He needed every ounce of strength he could muster, and he would get it any way he could.

* * *

"Hinata."

"N-N-Naruto-kun!"

Hinata turned in surprise as Naruto dropped out of the trees, crouching on the ground in front of her. Sasuke and Sakura appeared as well, landing next to Shino and Kiba.

"Murashi is the one that killed Chishio-sama. He's taken the scrolls and…Hinata? Is someth-"

A kick to the face interrupted the sentence. Sasuke had a kunai halfway out of its sheath before he realized he couldn't move, and Sakura jumped away just in time to avoid the shadow racing towards her across the ground.

"Using the image of a friend to get close to someone..."

Hinata dissolved to reveal Ino, twirling a kunai on her finger.

"But you know, it's pretty basic to study your targets before trying to imitate them. Here's a hint…Naruto's a lot louder."

The kunai flew out, and 'Naruto' leapt away. He turned at a scream of pain to see 'Sasuke' flattened against a tree by some massive rolling ball before the trunk shattered under the pressure and his _henge _collapsed, one of Murashi's men crashing to the ground and moaning in pain. A tiny poof revealed Shikamaru, grinning and nodding to Chouji.

"But…you were supposed to be the Hyuuga girl's group!"

Ino huffed and rolled her eyes, leaning forward and pointing to her face.

"Shi-no-bi. Saying Murashi was the culprit was a nice touch, but you didn't actually think the Hokage trusted Murashi to begin with, did you?"

The man spat and drew a blade, the second nin dropping his _henge _and reaching for something in his vest.

"Heh. It doesn't matter. You're all just genin, anyways. Three to two or even one, it doesn't matter. You can't beat us. We'll finish you, and find the Hyuuga girl."

Having kept the same slow pace as Shikamaru's group at the very limit of her Byakugan's range, the group had rushed forwards the second the fake Konoha genin appeared. Hinata and her teammates alighted on the ground behind the nin the second the boast was out of his mouth. He turned just enough to see two delicate-looking fingers wreathed in angry chakra thrust forward.

"JUUKEN!"

"OH F-"

* * *

The nin flinched at the sight of those piercing red eyes, and it cost him as a kunai was pulled across his forearm. The two jumped away from each other, and Sasuke smirked as a jounin twice his age began to tremble.

"Don't you get it? Let me explain, then."

Sasuke pointed to his left, where a horde of shadow clones was throwing themselves against one of Murashi's nins, having no reason to fear the constant rain of Tenten's weapons. He pointed to his right, just as another enemy nin jumped past, Sakura, Lee and Neji screaming a battle-cry together and pressing the attack as their opponent scrambled to retain his footing.

"We told you the genin teams would be flanking Date's group in case he tried to flee. That was true. However, the teams were arranged so that if you wanted _these-_" Sasuke pointed the tip of his bloody kunai at his eyes "-and the Byakugan, you would have to break up into two groups, dividing your forces to capture us and escape as quickly as possible. In addition, the teams that did not posses bloodline limits were following the ones that did, acting as a reserve force."

Sasuke reached to his belt and pulled out a dozen shuriken, sending them flying. The nin jumped straight up and the shuriken followed, wire slicing into his legs and wrapping around them.

"Do you understand it now?"

Sasuke yanked on the wires in his hands and pulled the nin back down, forming seals before he even hit the ground.

"_Katon! Ryuuka no jutsu!"_

The nin didn't even have time to scream before the flames washed over him.

* * *

"What is taking so long?"

The yell echoed throughout the forest as Murashi finished the last set of hand seals, slapping his hand onto the parchment in front of him, feeling the chakra flow into the seals on the paper, change, and flow into a syringe sitting in the center of the design, the final ingredient. He lifted it and jabbed the needle straight into his heart, smiling as a strange sensation worked its way through every vein, bone, and cell of his body. He stood slowly and stared at his hands, flexing and moving them slowly through the air.

"But I suppose it doesn't matter now…"

"MURASHI!"

Murashi turned in surprise as a figure flew down from the treetops, a kunai held with both hands over his head.

"You! How?"

Murashi pulled his sword and sidestepped at the last moment, bringing it upwards at burying the blade in Maikeru's gut. He startled as the sword stuck, and the image of Maikeru vanished to reveal a log with a smiley face carved into it, giving a peace sign.

"No, me."

Out of sight, Kakashi was leaning against a tree with a second Konoha nin crouching next to him.

"Iruka-sensei, if you would."

"Of course. _Fŭbaku Hojin!"_

A faint hissing behind Murashi was the only warning as the notes attached to the log detonated, and he was thrown into the air, landing face-first in the dirt and not moving.

"Another copied technique, Kakashi?"

"I had to modify it a little. I'm not _that_ crazy."

The two walked forward, halting when Murashi pulled himself off the ground. Through rips in the fabric of his clothes, instead of skin, Kakashi and Iruka saw pale white plates covering his body, and as Murashi turned to face them, a wide plate of bone retracted from over his face and sank back into his skull.

"What was…"

"So this is _Shikotsumyaku!"_ Murashi threw his head back and laughed, spreading his arms wide. As the Konoha ninja watched, his flesh began to ripple, and short spikes of bone sprouted along his arms, and Murashi brought one hand in front of his face, watching tiny blades extend from his fingertips. "Tell me, Kakashi, isn't it beautiful?"

Kakashi slowly lifted his forehead protector to reveal his _sharingan, _drawing a kunai and stepping forward carefully.

"But of course, I imagine it will be even more beautiful…when I see it through new eyes." Murashi stared across the distance between him and Kakashi, raising his arms, looking at the copy nin through the mass of twisted bone. "Help me, Kakashi. I can't decide. _Byakugan _or _Sharingan? _SHOW IT TO ME!"

And with that, he leapt forward.


End file.
